


The Slenderboard

by 6Areeses_Piceeses9



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: #SuperCreepyPasta #2Spoopy4Me #Don'tRead, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 19:54:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5140532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6Areeses_Piceeses9/pseuds/6Areeses_Piceeses9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slenderman finds a new skateboard. Jeff and Ben make-out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Slenderboard

Slenderman walked down the street, blending in with the humans. Suddenly he stopped. He noticed something sticking out from behind a pole. IT WAS A SKATEBOARD!!!!!!!!! Slenderman walked over to it and picked it up. He made sure no one was watching when he teleported away with his new skateboard. He teleported to the SlenderMansion and started playing around with his new toy. Slenderman hopped on his skateboard and when it started flying he noticed rainbows coming out of it. He flew over trees, under bridges, next to birds, and flew in a circle around Jeff and Ben making out. When he landed, he gasped "I need accessories to go with this skateboard...!" He teleported inside into his room because Slenderman just naturally has hats and glasses lying around. He picked up dark sunglasses with pink HelloKitties on the side and put them on. He also put on a swaggerlicious cap. Slenderman teleported back outside and onto his skateboard. "OH YES!" He said out loud "MORTALS SHOULD FEAR ME NOW MORE THAN EVER!"

He went off on his magical flying skateboard into the sunset while beautiful rainbows flowed behind him. Jeff and Ben continued making out into the wee hours of the morning.


End file.
